This Side Of The Ordinary
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Sakura's life is turned upside down when she receives a scholarship to the Kanoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. She soon discovers that the school's students and staff aren't normal, most of them aren't even human. Dealing with friends, her past, what she is and a boy who wants her blood more that anything, things aren't going to be easy. Monster AU. High T for language.
1. New School

_He growled, his tongue lapped over his teeth. _

_His mouth watered._

_There was a scent in the air. _

_An indescribably delicious scent. _

_Hunger, desire, and longing welled up in his gut. _

_He had to find it._

_He had to have her._

* * *

Sakura sighed and plopped down onto the bed and hummed in appreciation as she sunk into the soft mattress. She had just finished unpacking her things into her new dorm room. The room was spacious and very lush; fit for royalty almost. Wine red walls with deep polished wooden floors and matching furniture. The four-poster beds at each end of the room were so enchanting with their white sparkling veils that concealed the sleeper. It even had its own small walk in closet and an ensuite on her side of the room!

Sakura glanced at the other side of the room. It was exactly like hers, with the bed, bedside table, closet and desk all mirroring each other. The only difference was that the space was more lived in. There were pictures on the walls and desk and books and personal trinkets up on shelves for display. The space became just the smallest bit more homey and offered Sakura some comfort, no matter how little it was.

Over all things she hoped her roommate was nice. She never had many friends back home. It's not that she was an unlikable person, but when you're bullied from a young age, people tended to steer clear of you, not wanting to become victims themselves. She never really had the confidence to make friends when she was young in the first place, well, until she met _her. _

Sakura shook her head and sat up. Dwelling on the past only brought back unwanted memories, she told herself. She stared at her watch, almost three o'clock. She stood and wandered over to the large window opposite the dorm door and sat down on the cushioned ledge. The view from the window was beautiful. She could see into the small square below that the girl's dorm led into. There were beautiful rose bushes that lined the stone pathways and led to the centre of the square where there was a beautiful fountain which had a statue of scantly clad woman holding a jug over head that poured water into the levels below her.

There were also many students the square, many girls and a few boys. They walked around and chatted away. Sakura smiled as two girls ran to each other and hugged and jumped and laughed. Best friends who hadn't seen each other over break, she bet. Sakura then suddenly felt as if she was being watched, she tore eyes away from the two girls and looked up.

All she was saw was a flash of black, then red, then it was gone.

Sakura sat back, stumped. What was that? Sakura looked back to the same spot she had seen the . . . person? Among some of the trees towards the exit of the square. Weird.

When Sakura had first set foot in the school she knew something was . . . _off_, about it. The students themselves were a little strange. She thought her hair colour was unusual, but she had seen students with white, purple, even bright green hair. Eye colours were also a little out of the norm. She saw a whole rainbow spectrum of eye colours just when she walked down the halls to get to her dorm room, and she swore she saw a student with teeth that should have belonged to a shark.

She remembered back when she was approached at the end of the tenth grade by a man by the name of Iruka. He had said that the principle of his school was immensely impressed by her grades and would love offer a scholarship to their academy. Sakura was confused to start with. Maybe it was the fact that she had never applied for a scholarship; she hadn't even heard of the school before!

So she had arranged for Iruka to talk with her and her grandmother about the school in further detail. When they had met up, Iruka had explained that Sakura would have been an excellent addition to the Kanoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. As soon as the words left his mouth his, Sakura's grandmother immediately announced that her granddaughter would accept the scholarship and attend the school.

Sakura had bewildered by her grandmother's reaction, for she had never heard of the school so she didn't really know what the big deal was. She just said that she was proud of her granddaughter and that it had only been a matter time, whatever that meant. She didn't give any further detail after that, no matter how much her granddaughter asked.

Sakura thought it might have something to do with the fact that she was a-

"Hello?" Sakura's head snapped around when she heard the voice. Holding the door open was a pretty girl her with chocolate brown hair held up in two buns atop her head and expressive hazel eyes. She recognised from the photos from the other end of the room, this must have been her roommate.

Sakura smiled and turned to greet her. "Hi!"

"You must be Sakura." The girl smiled and lugged her large suitcase over to the bed opposite Sakura's. "Name's Tenten."

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Tenten."

"Nice to meet you too." The girl replied. "So I'm guessing you just finished unpacking." She spoke as she eyed the pictures on the new girl's desk and the other books she had placed on the shared bookcase.

"Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind." Sakura nodded towards the pin board she had hung on the wall above her desk that was littered with notes and a few pictures.

"'Course not." Tenten said with the shake of her head. "So, where you from?"

Sakura stood and leaned against the wall. "A small town near Amegakure."

"Rain city, huh? Practically neighbours!" Tenten laughed. "How do you like Konoha?"

"Warmer than what I'm used too, it's my first time out of my town so I'll have to get used to it."

"First time in Konoha?" Tenten asked incredulously. "Well, I'll have to make sure to take you on a tour of the city sometime!"

"I would love that." Sakura smiled. Tenten seemed nice, thank heavens she was her roommate. Maybe making new friends wouldn't be that hard after all.

But before she could say anything else, Tenten's eyes narrowed and looked Sakura up and down. "Now, what are you?"

Sakura leaned back a little, the other girl's harsh stare made her slightly uncomfortable. "Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you?" She asked again. "Definitely not a . . . Hmm. I thought you might be part Dryad considering your name and hair color, but you don't give off a fragrance like they do. Pretty, but definitely not part Suc. Another type of Cambion? Maybe. I just can't put my finger on it-"

"Hey!" There was a sudden yell and another girl busted through the door. "Tenten, I hear you got a new-" The girl stopped.

"Sakura?"

"I-Ino?"

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I had a hit of inspiration so I decided to start this story so I don't tear myself apart waiting for a subbed version of Naruto: The Last Movie! So in this story most characters will be some type of demon or monster, and the only problem I have is what type of demon/monster I should make Naruto! **

**-Vampire  
-Lycan/Werewolf  
-Part Kyubii/Fox Demon  
-Other**

**I'm leaning towards the most obvious choice for him-part Kyubii, but I just don't know! If you'd like to leave your thoughts, please review! **

**PS: I don't have a beta, so forgive me if there are any mistakes!**

**Edit 1: Hope there aren't any mistakes this time!**


	2. Old Friends

**AN: Hey! I haven't updated since last year, so here I am! I've also changed the name of this story, I think it sounds better. **

* * *

_**Previously . . . **_

_"Hey!" There was a sudden yell and another girl bust through the door. "Tenten, I heard you got a new-" The girl stopped._

_"Sakura?"_

_"I-Ino?"_

* * *

"I-Ino?" Sakura spoke. She blinked in disbelief. It couldn't have been her.

The girl in front of her was ridiculously gorgeous. Her body seemed to glow with her flawless skin and pale blonde hair that reached her knees. Her body was wrapped in a tight, lilac dress that showed of her long legs and perfect hourglass figure and dipped lowly to generously show off her bust's impressive cleavage. At fist glance, one would think she was a model of sorts.

Sakura was almost overwhelmed by the girl's beauty and confident presence, but what set her off was the girl's eyes, well, eye. One half of her face was covered with pale long bangs. But her eye, pale and blue carried a nostalgia that made Sakura want to cry.

"Ino!" Sakura nearly yelled and ran into the girl's waiting arms. As soon as she did, she was hit with a delightful smell of rose, it was as if she was hugging a giant flower.

Ino herself was still a little shocked, but squeezed the other girl back as hard as she could none the less. It had been too long.

They pulled away from each other and Sakura swiped at the tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. "Ino! I can't believe it! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I never thought I'd see you again either! Gosh, just look at you!" Ino cried and grabbed Sakura's hands in her own. The blond looked over her old friend. She was just a little shorter than her, with pale skin and blossom pink hair that flowed down her back with bangs held out of her face with a familiar red ribbon wrapped around her head. Ino couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Look at me? Look at you! I thought you were a model or something for a second." Sakura laughed.

Ino grinned and put a hand to her bosom. "Me? A model? Well, I _have_ been told I have the potential . . ."

The other girl's sweat dropped. "Still modest I see."

The blond scoffed and poked the other girl's forehead. "Still got a big forehead I see."

Sakura groaned and covered her forehead with her hands. "That's not something I can change, Ino!"

The blond just laughed.

"Uh, guys?" The two girls turned to Tenten, who looked at her new roommate and friend with a confused look. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed and threw an arm around Sakura. "Forehead here is a childhood friend of mine! I used to visit her town with my father during the summer because of business, we met when we were six and became friends."

Sakura, though still miffed by her old nickname, nodded. "Yeah, but when we were what, nine? Her father didn't have any more business to attend to in town so that summer was the last we saw of each other."

Ino smiled. "But what a coincidence we're meeting like this again! But . . ." Ino stopped and stood in front of Sakura and eyed her much like how Tenten did before. "I never knew you were one of us. Er, what exactly are you, by the way?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" Sakura asked as Ino and Tenten shared a look.

The blond spoke up. "Um, Sakura, you're going to this school now, right?"

The blossom gave her a confused glance. "Yes . . . ?"

Tenten continued. "How did you get in?"

"Through a scholar-"

Knock-Knock.

The girls turned to the door. Tenten quickly went over and opened it. "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Said man walked into the room and Sakura was struck by the sheer shine of the man's silver hair. He was dressed in black slacks and a white, long sleeve button up and for some reason he wore a black mask that was pulled up over his nose and a matching rolled up bandana slung over his left eye.

Kakashi's exposed eye crinkled a little, which told Sakura he must have smiled. "Good afternoon ladies."

"Hi Sensei!" Ino greeted. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. Her." Her pointed at the blossomed haired girl. "Madam Principle would like to have a word with our new student, so I need to borrow her from you for a minute."

"Oh, of course." Ino nodded and turned to her friend. "We'll talk later."

Sakura nodded and went over to Kakashi. "Lead the way."

* * *

Sakura followed close behind Kakashi and observed him as she did so. She remembered him from the list of teachers she had been given. He taught advanced english; she was in his class. He didn't really seem like the teacher type. He let of such a laid back, go-with-the-flow type aura. Naturally, she also curious about his bandanna and mask. Was his face scared or something? She didn't have the heart or mind to ask. But what put Sakura on edge was where he was leading her.

They were supposed to be headed to the Principle's Office which was in the main building on the other side of the campus, but for some reason Kakashi took her through the longest route possible. Behind buildings and pathways away from where most of the students hung out.

As if he read her mind, Kakashi looked back at the girl. "I'm not leading you to your death, if that's what your thinking." He spoke as they turned a corner.

"Why ever would I think that?" Sakura muttered.

The teacher heard her and chuckled. "I apologise if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, but Madam Principle instructed me to take this route. She wanted you to have as little contact with the students until after she spoke with you."

"Why?"

"All will be explained when we get there, Miss Haruno."

Sakura nodded but continued to eye his head in suspicion. She still had the feeling of being watched and when she remembered the flash of black and red she saw, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it was something good or something bad, she didn't know.

They arrived at the office and Kakashi opened the door for her. "This is our stop, next time I see you will be in class on Monday." Sakura nodded and watched the silver-haired teacher slink away before entering the office.

"Sakura, nice to see you again." The principle spoke as Sakura too a seat in front of her desk. "Sorry I couldn't come to greet you when you arrived, you can blame my paperwork."

"It was no problem Principle Senju, Miss Shizune was really welcoming." Sakura replied and smiled at the memory of the Principle's sweet assistant.

"Good." The woman nodded and leaned black into her chair, her eyes suddenly became calculating as she stared at Sakura. "So, I supposed you have questions."

Sakura tried to hide her slight nervousness. The woman that sat before her was Tsunade Senju, Principle of Konoha Academy for the Specially Gifted. They had first met when she came for a tour of the school during the break. Sakura had never met a woman both so beautiful and intimidating at the same time. She seemed nice enough, but the girl knew she wasn't someone you would want to mess with.

Sakura nodded. "I have a few."

The Principle tilted her head. "Then ask away."

"What exactly is this place, and why am I here?" The student asked with her brows furrowed.

Tsunade huffed. "Going for the straight forward approach."

"But I'm sure the answers aren't as simple." Sakura added.

The Principle folded her arms on her desk. "No, they aren't. We wanted to wait until you were fully settled into the school before we told you anything, and it's why I wanted to make sure you had minimal contact with the other students. It wouldn't have been safe otherwise."

"And what exactly do you need to tell me?"

The principle stood up and walked around her desk. "I'm sure, Miss Haruno, that you've noticed that the school, that the _students_, are a little . . . different." The blond leaned against the front of her desk, staring intently at Sakura.

Sakura nodded carefully. "Yes, I have, but _how_ are they different? What does that have to do with me?"

"This school has been around for a very long time, Miss Haruno, and not just anybody can attend. It was built by my grandfather, you see, to help educate and protect people like us from the oblivious; from the people that aren't like us." The Principle explained.

"'Us'?" Sakura looked at the woman with mix of skepticism and fear. Did she know about her being a-

"Yes, us. I'm sure you are well aware that you're a witch."

Sakura's body stiffened. The temperature felt as if it had dropped, and the young Witch's throat felt dry.

"How do you-"

"Of course I know." Tsunade replied. "A Witch can always point out a fellow Witch."

"You're really a . . ." Sakura didn't have the words. She had never met another Witch besides her grandmother.

"A Witch, yes, and so are you."

The student gave a shaky nod. "But . . . What does that have to do anything?-"

"It has to do with a lot of things, Miss Haruno." Tsunade crossed her arms and continued to eye the student. "Why do you think your grandmother was so easily persuaded into letting you come here?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "So is that what this school is? It's full of people like us?"

"No." The student was now confused. "In this in entire school, you are the only student who is a Witch."

Sakura looked worried. She was the only Witch? "Then, what are the other students?"

"Demons, Lycans, Vampires, Nature Spirits, and a small percentage of Hunters and Slayers." Tsunade listed as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Demons . . . ?" Sakura felt a little light-headed, but it made sense. If Witches existed, why not Demons and Vampires? And it would explain why the students looked so different, why they gave of auras that didn't feel human.

"Yes, whatever other questions you have will about the students be answered by your roommate." Tsunade looked the girl in the eye with the same calculating look from earlier. "There's a more pressing matter we need to attend to."

Sakura felt worry creep over her. "What matter is that?"

Tsunade stood up straighter and her voice sounded absolute. "No one in the school, students or staff, under _any_ circumstances what so ever, are allowed to find out you're a Witch."


	3. Hunger

**AN: So I'm not dead! I've been so busy with other fics and stuff, but I got inspired so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sakura asked skeptically. "Why?"

"Many reasons, Miss Haruno." Tsunade continued. "What I told you before is true, besides for me, you are the only other Witch in this school."

The girl nodded. "Are Witches that rare?"

"Nowadays, yes." The Principle confirmed. "It would put you in immense danger if the wrong sort of people found out about you."

Sakura pursed her lips. "'The wrong sort'?"

"People who would exploit you for your powers." Tsunade explained. "And that is what this school is, we don't only educate students like yourself, but protect them as well. Not everyone is comfortable with and ready to deal with . . . _this_ side of the ordinary."

Sakura didn't look too convinced. "And I'm suppose to trust you people? Because you say you're not the 'wrong sort'?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Sharp. I like that. There are a lot of bad people out there that wouldn't mind getting their hands on a young Witch such as yourself, but I assure you this school is the safest place you can be."

The student shook her head. "But I wasn't in any danger before I came here."

"Yes, not any immediate danger." Tsunade spoke but looked away. "Miss Haruno, your grandmother contacted us a few years ago and told us about your . . . situation."

Sakura sank deeper into her chair. Her grandmother had contacted them? And she told them about the _incident_? She didn't like the direction this conversation was headed in. "What of it?"

"Sakura," Tsunade spoke softly. "I understand what happened must have been traumatising, but having your powers sealed away is not the best option for you anymore."

"It's the only option!" Sakura said firmly, looking down at her hands. "I can't use my powers, I'll just end up hurting someone again!"

"Sakura, what happened to your mother was-"

"-My fault!" Sakura nearly shouted, her form shaking as she remembered that horrible night.

Her crying.

Her mother's screams.

The heat of the _fire_.

"I asked my grandmother to use the last of her magic to seal away my powers," Sakura started, her hands clenching into tight fists. "Because I didn't want to hurt anyone, even she said my powers were ridiculously strong for my age, and my mother's death was the result."

"I understand the fear you have of your powers, Sakura, I really do." Tsunade comforted. "Discovering the extent of the strength of one's magic and coming to terms with it is something every Witch goes through. But what both your grandmother and I are concerned about is that because your magic has been stopped from channeling since your childhood, your magic may soon become unstable."

Sakura stiffened. "Unstable?"

"Yes, there is so much magical build up in you that eventually the seal will be broken," The principle sighed. "And it won't be pretty when it does."

"So your saying I came here so you could release me from the seal and, what?" Sakura looked up, unsure. "Train me to use my powers, so I don't hurt anyone?"

"Exactly. The seal will be removed in a safe environment and learning to control your powers will help channel your chakra-or magical energy, for example." The Principle leant over to a small pot of flowers that sat on the corner of her desk and hovered a hand over a simple white rose bud. "As a Witch, we have a connection to nature itself. We influence not only the energy within us, but also the energy around us that comes from the earth. If we are gentle, then nature can give us what we ask for."

Tsunade's hand stiffened slightly and the bud began to open. Sakura watched in awe as the petals started to unfold and turn a dark purple colour. "But when we ask too much and stop the natural order of things, we become unbalanced. . ." Tsunade continued to feed her magic into the rose, so much so that it doubled in size before the petals hardened and the purple rose exploded.

Sakura leant away from the now jagged pieces of petal that shot towards her head and looked back at the mess that had been created on the desk. She understood the double meaning of the Principle's demonstration. Too much magic building up would cause a disaster.

Sakura slumped in her chair. "I don't really have choice do I?"

Tsunade gave her a sweet smile. "No, not at this point."

The blossom nodded. "Alright, when do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked." The blond opened a drawer behind her desk and revealed a manila folder and handed it to the younger woman. "This holds your new schedule for the term as well as notes and references to books on the magic you will study. You will be learning with me the basics of every kind magic and then we'll be getting into more specific kinds of your choosing the following year."

Sakura's eye skimmed over the sheets. "The schedule says there's a magic class during the day for all students."

"Not all." Tsunade explained when she saw the confusion. "Students such as the Vampires often have elemental magic or other types of specialised magic, usually passed down through their families and the class is used by the students to train with their abilities. For students who don't have magic the period either becomes a free period or they do an extra subject that doesn't go towards their final reports-such as photography or food technology. You however will be spending that lesson as well as Monday and Wednesdays afternoons training with me."

Sakura nodded in understanding but frowned at a piece of paper with her details on it. "What's this?" She held up the page.

"You're new backstory." Tsunade took the page from her hands. "Only a handful of people know you're a Witch, but the rest will need to have background from you. Your story is simple-your Grandfather was a Vampire Slayer and before he passed he asked you to come to this school to train and follow in his footsteps, and you accepted."

"A Slayer?" Sakura repeated incredulously.

"Yes, you will be training on Tuesdays and Thursdays with our top gym coach as well as some of the schools best Slayers and Hunters." The blond went on. "I believe you met one a few moments ago."

They were seriously going to make her train? "Tenten?"

"Yes, one of our best." Tsunade smiled. "The training is necessary, learning to defend yourself might help in your situation."

"Of _course_ it will." Sakura mumble, mentally trying to organise her life. School hadn't even started yet and she was already stressed out.

It seemed Tsunade could sense this. "That will be all for today, go get some rest before tomorrow. Curfew is midnight, if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, and Tenten will show you how things work around here and what not."

Sakura stood up and clutched the folder to her chest. "Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, and one more thing-" Tsunade had tried to reply when suddenly a loud shout came from outside, and the older woman's eyes went wide for a half a second before she grabbed Sakura and moved her out of the way.

Just as they tumbled over to the side, a body flew through the window behind the Principle's desk that over looked the front courtyard. A tan boy around her age with bright blond hair, blue eyes and strange whiskers on his cheeks lay groaning on the floor in front of the desk. He had crushed the chair Sakura had been sitting in and pieces of glass created small cuts on his arms and cheeks. Otherwise he was fine.

Tsunade, on the other hand, had steam blowing out her ears.

"NARUTO!" She screamed, and marched over to 'Naruto' and lifted him up but the collar of his stained white sports shirt as if he weighed nothing. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

"G-grandma! Hiya! How ya doin?" Naruto stuttered back weakly and Tsunade's grip on his collar tightened. "Hey hey! It wasn't me this time, ok! The Vamps started it and when we went to defend ourselves, Sasuke threw me through the damn window!"

"I should have known." The older woman grumbled. She dropped the boy and went back to the window, spotting who she was after almost immediately. "UCHIHA! HYUGGA! NARA! INUZUKA! GET YOUR DUMB ASSES IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING DOWN TO GET YOU MYSELF!"

Sakura didn't want to think this was a regular thing, and she wanted to yell as much at the blond idiot as much as Tsunade had. What idiot would get into a fight with someone who had the strength to throw him through a window-on the second floor of a building no less! What idiot would get into a fight in the first place? But she was slightly curious as to who was capable of doing so, this 'Sasuke' guy if she remembered right.

Out of curiosity, she walked over to Tsunade's side and took a look at the courtyard. They had been a gathering of students to watch the fight that was now dispersing, and who remained was group of four young men. There was one, however, that caught her eye, for he was staring _right_ at her.

His eyes were black on red, and his dark hair contrasted beautifully against his flawless pale skin. His eyes were filled with so much _anger_ and _hate, _they almost frightened her. Yet at the same time there was a loneliness, and longing within in them and something else that made her knees go weak, her cheeks flush red and a heat pool in her stomach.

She watched him with a great fascination as he licked his lips, and that little something else in his eyes intensified.

Sakura didn't how, but she knew what that look was.

It was _hunger._

For_ her._


	4. Control

**AN: So here's the new chapter!**

**WANRNING****: THIS CHAPTER CAINTAINS A LOT OF BAD LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SEX, AND THIS WILL PRETTY MUCH BE THE TONE WITH THESE CHARACTERS FOR THE REST OF THE FIC. **

**I'm not changing the rating of this fic either because despite the language and maybe some violence, I don't personally think it should be an M rated. There will be plenty of mentions and hints of sex but nothing graphic. I've never really written smut before but we'll see how we go.**

**Also, there will be some slight OOCness when it comes to some character because this is an AU and some events that shaped characters didn't happen so they will be different.**

**Pls R&amp;R!**

* * *

_She watched him with a great fascination as he licked his lips, and that little something else in his eyes intensified._

_Sakura didn't how, but she knew what that look was._

_It was hunger._

_For her._

* * *

_A little while earlier . . ._

The scent was killing him softly.

It had appeared a few hours ago and spread through the school faster than any plague. It smelt of mint, blossoms and freshly fallen rain.

And though it was a clean and crisp scent-the first whiff of it intoxicated Sasuke. It nearly knocked him off his feet!

The Vampire could feel his fangs gently press against the inner side of his bottom lip-when had he extended them? He didn't know, but they ached for something to sink into.

Preferably, the girl that gave off this scent.

Everyone had a different scent. Normally the scent alone wouldn't necessarily tell you the gender, and though a Lycan's nose was far better than any Vampire's (not that he'd ever admit it), he could clearly tell it belonged to a young woman.

A _human _woman.

The scent wasn't as strong as it was when it first entered the school, and he wanted to find it, but control was something Sasuke knew had to be exercised. Everyone was arriving, the first day of the new school year was tomorrow and Sasuke Uchiha refused to make a fool of himself and run around the school in search for the source of the scent.

Maybe it was more out of fear of what would happen when he found it.

It awoke a hunger inside him that he had never felt before, and a desire from deep within began to bubble to the surface.

He had to have _her_.

If only he wasn't-

"-aske? Sasuke!" A voice called.

It was Suigetsu.

"What's with you man?" The white haired boy asked. "You were totally zoned out for a minute-you _never_ zone out."

"It's true." His other friend, Jugo, agreed.

"I was just . . . thinking." Sasuke groaned mentally and tucked his fangs away, he was so caught up in the scent he forgot he was seated outside in the boy's dorm courtyard in the shade with the two other boys.

Suigetsu raised a brow, his pointed teeth jutting out from his bottom lip. "About?"

"None of your business."

"It's just the new school year." A voice called. "It's already fucking with our sleep patterns."

The boys turned to find Shikamaru, a fellow Pureblood Vampire, walking towards them along with a rotund teen everyone knew as Chouji, munching on a bag of chips as usual.

The white haired boy grinned. "Well look at you Nara, actually up when the sun's still out? When school hasn't even _started _yet? Who woulda thought?"

"I 'now righ'?" Couji agreed with a mouth full of chips.

"Shut your traps." Shikamaru's shoulders slumped back as he stared up at the bright sky, sunglasses firmly fixed to his faced to protect them from the sun. "How troublesome, we're nocturnal creatures and they force us to stay awake in the day-night classes would be so much easier.

"I heard they do that in Suna." Suigetsu put in. "What are you doing up anyway? Thought you and half the Vamps around here normally get some extra shut eye before school starts."

The lazy Vamp scratched his neck. "Ino texted us-apparently Tenten's got a new roommate-whom she hasn't met yet-and they were going to have some stupid girl's night tonight so she wants me to pick up some food from the school store for them . . . troublesome."

Suigetsu rubbed his hands together in delight. "Ooh! A new girl! Maybe's she's hot . . ."

Jugo sighed dismissively. "Is that all you think about?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction.

'_New girl?-'_

"Sasuke-kun!~"

"Oh hell," Suigetsu groaned. "Here comes Konoha's resident loud-mouthed, all-you-can-eat blood bag."

Jugo glared at the smaller teen but said nothing. Coming towards them was Karin, a halfblood Vampire with a shock of red hair that matched her red eyes, the same eyes that made her constantly look like she had just come back from draining a body dry.

The girl stood directly infront of Sasuke and bent down so she was at eye level with him, doing her best to show off her cleavage.

"How was your break Sasuke-kun?" Karin began and fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I didn't see you at all!"

Sasuke shrugged. The truth was that he avoided the girl at all costs during school break. Sure he may have used her for blood from time to time-hence her nickname-but one could only tolerate Karin for so long.

"It was fine."

"Good to hear!"

"And what are we? Cubed corpse?" Suigetsu, who didn't look like he minded getting an eye-full of Karin's chest, snapped.

"You would be if it were possible to cut you up and actually kill you in the process." Karin shot back with a glare. "I'm still working on that . . ."

"_Sure_ you are."

"Anyway, Sasuke-kun," Karin brushed her hair behind her in the most girlish way possible. "I was wondering if you would help me carry some boxes over to the library? They're new books but there are several boxes and they're _super_ heavy."

"For Satan's sake Karin! We just finished unpacking-what, less than half an hour ago? And you want him help you carry boxes into the library? There are like eight student library assistants-two of them just walked by!" The white haired boy pointed out. "Why are you asking him anyway?"

Karin blushed furiously, because Suigetsu knew _exactly_ why she had asked. "Well since you've expressed _so_ much interest, you can help me then!" Karin seethed and grabbed the boy by the ear and dragged him the direction of the library with a supposedly endearing shriek of "Bye Sasuke-kun!" before they disappeared from sight.

"I should probably make sure she doesn't kill him for real." The gentle giant spoke and stood from his seat.

Sasuke nodded at Jugo from his seat and watched him leave as well.

"She's scary." Chouji shivered, genuinely feeling sory for both Suigetsu and Jugo.

Shikamaru shook his head at their antics and turned to the Uchiha. "We're headed to the store, you coming?"

Without a word Sasuke stood up, placed his sunglasses on his face and followed the other's lead.

* * *

As they walked the late afternoon sun still shone bright, the light bouncing off Sasuke's sunglasses. Contrary to popular belief, Vampires didn't actually burn in the sun. They were nocturnal creatures by nature, so naturally their eyes would be sensitive to sunlight, a problem that was easily fixed by the invention of hats and sunglasses.

Then again, there were a lot of things people didn't know about Vampires.

"I swear I don't know how you put up with her." Shikamaru began, referring to Karin. "I thought Ino was bad."

"She has her uses."

"I'm pretty sure everyone on this campus knows about her _uses_." The lazy Vamp stated.

Chouji turned his head. "I still don't know how she hasn't been caught."

By that Shikamaru and Chouji meant her liberty when it came to her blood and body. It was no secret that Karin went around, both with sex and blood. Many of the male Vamps favored her for it, but Karin wasn't the kind of girl who just _gave_ things away-she always asked for something in return. Plus, Vamp students sharing blood wasn't a new thing, but it _was _against the rules.

"I don't think they want to catch her." Sasuke disclosed. "The Vamps like her blood and both them and the slayers like fucking her-girls like her stop idiotic Vamps from disgracing themselves out of hunger, so why bother?"

"Guess your right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Hn." Sasuke hummed quietly when he stopped.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru called. They stopped right outside the gates that led into the girl's dorms. "If you don't move now Uchiha, your fan girls are going to come after you."

The warning flew right over the Pureblood's head.

The _scent_.

He walked over to edge of the fence where the black gothic fence met the gate and peered at a window in the top floor where he was sure the scent as located. A tree and its branches unfortunately obscured the view, but he could make out a form sitting behind the glass.

He gently lifted his sunglasses, inhaled deeply and rainwater filled his soul. She was so _close_. He could feel a tingling in his eyes and his fangs began to ache once again. He looked between and saw a small tinge of red and pink, and then the figure moved and he saw a flash of green.

The Uchiha looked away before he flitted several meters in front of his two classmates and further away from the dorm.

"Sasuke-"

"You coming or what? Like you said-fan girls." Sasuke called back, his hands dug deep into his pocket and his breathing was a little heavy. _'Control yourself.'_

Shikamaru raised a brow, shared a looked with Chouji and looked back at the girl's dorms before they continued on, wondering what the hell was up with the usually stoic Vamp.

* * *

"She better be happy with these." Shikamaru grumbled and swung the bag of snacks and drinks over his shoulder. "Ino's so damn picky with her food."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. He had been listening to Shikamaru complain about Ino for as long as he could remember. The Nara and Yaminaka clans, as well as Chouji's family had been close allies since the dark ages. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji being their heirs had been raised almost as siblings, which meant the acted like it.

All the time.

"Maybe I'll just tell her you picked them out." Shikamaru suggested, and frowned at the store when he noticed Chouji was still inside buying food for himself. "She'll eat them for sure."

"Don't you dare." Sasuke warned. Ino may not be was bad as Karin, but she was still as much as a flirt-he didn't need the blond bimbo on his back thinking she had any chance.

Well, no girl had a chance really, not while he was-

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned, his face as blank as a sheet.

"Hyuga."

Neji Hyuga's tall frame radiated waves intimidation and Pureblood superiority, but that didn't scare Sasuke.

Intimidation? Two could play at that game.

"I trust your break was eventful." The Hyuga greeted, though there was no welcoming tone in his voice at all. The Hyuga and Uchiha clans had been rivals for centuries but their hate for each other had simmered down to glares and words spoken behind backs. It was pathetic, but it was what it was.

"It was peaceful, I trust yours was as well." Sasuke replied in the most monotonous tone he could muster.

"Quite."

Diplomacy; what a horrid thing.

"Oi! Sasuke!"

The Uchiha groaned.

Headed towards the ever-expanding group was a pair most didn't want to get involved with. Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka were some of the known rascals of the school. You would never see them without at least one fresh cut or bruise they had received from a fight they had been in, and they had probably received enough detention slips to cover the boy's dorms.

"What's up man?" Naruto spoke cheerfully, clapping the Vamp on the shoulder. "You're looking like a kicked puppy."

Sasuke scowled at the blond and shrugged his hand of his shoulder. "I was fine till you got here."

"Don't bother, bro, you know how Purebloods are." Kiba smirked. "Always walking around like they just got fucked in the ass with a ten foot pole."

"And _mutts_ like yourselves are any better?" Neji shot back. "Walking about this campus like you own it."

"_What_ did you just call us?" Kiba growled, his Lycan features such as his fangs and claws bled through.

"Oh, did you prefer mangy, flee-bitten _dogs_?" The Hyuga asked heatedly, looking down on the Lycan.

If there was a rivalry older than the one between the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's, then it was the age old rivalry between Vampires and Lycans. Maybe it was due to their difference. Vampires were cold, cunning and precise while Lycans were heated, reckless and wild. And despite how collected Neji often was, just the presence of a Lycan could play on his temper and ego like a grand piano.

And here, Kiba was a concert pianist.

"Oh you are _asking_ for it Hyuga!" Kiba snarled and rolled up his sleeves.

"Like you could match up to me, mutt." Neji smirked, baiting, waiting to see if he would have to make the first hit.

"Troublesome . . . we're in the front courtyard . . ." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yo, Neji, back off!" Naruto interrupted, inserting himself between the two opposing figures. "We already know you're a douche bag with a superiority complex, you don't need to prove it! Either me or Kiba could take you down, easy! Need a demonstration?"

"Big talk coming from you, Uzumaki." Neji stated. "I only speak what I know, and if Inuzuka can't compare to me, than how could you? If I remember correctly . . ."

Sasuke knew exactly what he was going to say next, so he prepared himself.

"You can't even shift, can you?"

And Naruto saw red.

"Why you piece of!-" Naruto started, his eyes changing from his normal mischievous blue to raging red and his clawed hands went for Neji's throat.

If there was one thing everyone knew about Naruto, it was that he was known as the 'Lycan who never turned'. Lycans were shape shifters that turned into wolves at will, unlike Werewolves who were humans cursed by Lycans and only turn once a month during the full moon. Naruto exhibited all the signs of a Lycan such as changes in his features and heightened abilities, but even at seventeen years of age he had never once turned into a wolf.

It was a bit of a sore spot for him, for many made fun of him for it.

Constantly.

Sasuke shoved the pompous pureblood out of the way and crashed into Naruto, hands on each other's shoulders in an attempt to push the other down.

"Out of my way Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm your ass down, idiot!" Sasuke replied harshly. "You'll get yourself expelled before school even starts."

Neither of the boys noticed the crowd growing around them, or the Slayers and Hunters readying their weapons. Naruto and Sasuke got into fights all the time, so they needn't intervene unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm tired of his shit! What am I supposed to do? Let him get away with that?" Naruto asked and shoved the Vamp away a few feet.

"We don't need anymore bad blood between the Wolves and Vamps." Sasuke seethed. "And you don't want to make an enemy of the Hyuga."

Naruto didn't seem to want to listen, so he charged.

Sasuke took a stance and readied himself to tackle the blond to the ground. As the boy came the Vamp reached forward and grabbed the boy by the arm. What he underestimated was how much force Naruto put into his charged that when he grabbed the boy's arm he actually spun back.

On instinct and in the last second Sasuke went with the flow and grabbed the blond by the orange shirt material at his waist and flung him around and away.

Now this would have stopped the fight if Sasuke had of thrown him a little lower, but unfortunately with a scream Naruto flew through the air and crashed through a second story window.

The _Principle's_ office window.

"Oh _shit_!" Kiba cursed. "Dude! What the hell?"

Sasuke didn't reply. There it was again. That damned _scent_-stronger than it had ever been before.

Everyone who had gathered to watch began to disperse (runaway) when the Principle's blond head popped out of the now glassless window, her face redder than a tomato.

"UCHIHA! HYUGGA! NARA! INUZUKA!" Tsunade screeched, and they winced (even Neji) at the sheer rage in her voice. "GET YOUR DUMB ASSES IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING DOWN TO GET YOU MYSELF!"

But Sasuke didn't react, his eyes were glued to the girl who had appeared next the Principle; the source of the scent.

She was the most beautiful creature Sasuke had ever laid his eyes on.

She had a thin, petite body-so much so that she must not have weighed a thing. Her hair was a peculiar shade of cherry blossom pink that flowed and twirled down her back and shoulders. Her face held delicate features, her dusty rose lips parted and her cheeks flushed red.

He felt his eyes tingle when his eyes met hers, and the desire began to within him just as before, but there was something else.

A hunger, the moment he spotted the pale skin of her neck.

He licked his lips.

He could hear her heart beat faster.

Demons bellow help him-how the hell was he supposed to control himself around her?

He was about to find out.


	5. Trouble

"Well hello there . . ." Sakura turned her gaze away from the boys in the courtyard. The blond idiot that crashed through the window sent her a flirtatious grin. She had to admit he was quite handsome, with his broad shoulders and gold-blond hair, but his blinding orange t-shirt put her off a little.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked genuinely when she noticed the blood on his arms.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, look," Naruto held up his arm, there was still blood on it but it was bare of any cuts. There weren't even any scars. "Lycan accelerated healing."

"Doesn't mean you're safe." Tsunade called and chucked a packet of wipes from her desk at the teen. "I don't need you bleeding all over the place when a third of the students haven't gotten their hands on any blood in the last twenty-four hours."

Naruto scoffed and began to wipe the blood from his arms. "Please, a Vamp wouldn't drink my blood if I was the last source on earth."

"Blood is blood Naruto, no matter who it belongs to." Tsunade warned. "You best remember that."

"Yes Grandma." Naruto muttered and threw the bloody wipes in a wastebasket to the side. A vein pulsed in the Principle's forehead at the title. Sakura herself thought it was very rude. Grandma? Tsunade didn't look a day over thirty!

Tsunade sighed and picked up the landline on her desk. "Shizune? Yes, yes this is about the window. . . No one was harmed, _yet_." Tsunade shot Naruto a look and the blond hid behind Sakura to get out of the angry woman's sight line. ". . . I need to talk to these boys, will you send someone up to clean up the mess in twenty minutes? Thank you."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. Lycan." Naruto introduced and sent the girl a bright smile.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should announce her title as he did, so she went with her gut feeling. "Sakura Haruno. Slayer."

"I knew I smelt human in here." The two teens turned to the door see a tan and toned boy with scruffy brown hair and triangle tattoos on his cheeks walk in before a few others. "And she's pretty to boot."

"Hey! I saw her first!" Naruto whined.

Sakura frowned. "Excuse me? I didn't realize I was a piece of _meat_."

Naruto looked sheepish and the other just grinned. "And she's feisty! I like that in a woman. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. Lycan."

"Rein in your hormones boys, or you might just find your favorite _toys_ missing." Tsunade tapped her chin in a pondering manner. "I've always heard Lycan testicles help make exceptional healing potions . . ."

That shut both of them up.

Sakura giggled and looked to door when the rest of the boys entered. She _definitely_ wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The three of the boys who just entered were some of the most attractive guys she had ever seen. They were all pale with aristocratic features. If Sakura had not felt that twinge of nervousness in her stomach for some reason at the sight of them, she would have thought the boys to be angels.

The first walked in swinging a white grocery bag. He looked like he was angry but the same time didn't actually care. He had long black hair that had been tied into a spiky pointy tail atop his head. His most fascinating features were his dark eyes. They held great intelligence behind his lazy façade, and Sakura knew the moment he glanced at her he had analyzed her, as if she was, for a moment, a possible threat.

The next student was the tallest male in the room and the complete opposite to the first pale teen, and held an air of self-proclaimed superiority. This boy had long, brown hair that hung in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. His face was rounder and his eyes were_ strange_. They were white, as if he was blind. Sakura could just make out the line of his iris, but by the way he moved, and the fact that he looked her straight in the eyes upon seeing her told Sakura he had the best eyesight in the room.

The last teen made her breath hitch. He was the one she had seen out the window, the one that made her face flush and filled her stomach with warmth with a single look. Once she got a closer look Sakura decided he was the most attractive of the boys, in her opinion anyway. He had the same pale skin, black hair that was styled in a peculiar way that almost resembled a chicken's rear end, but it actually suited him. He had a strong jaw line, lean build, and his eyes . . . they weren't red. They were black.

And they stared right past her, as if he didn't notice her at all.

"Line up_ gentlemen_." Tsunade didn't need to put any effort in to make her voice sound menacing. The teens immediately scrambled to place themselves into a line, the Lycans lined to the right and the pale boys to the left.

Tsunade kicked some glass away from on the floor and swiped some off her desk before she leant against it, Sakura at her side. "Now . . . Kiba, _explain _this to me."

"Well you see, Madam Principle." Kiba started off, his cockiness returning. "Me and Naruto here were just walking buy, when we saw these Vamps talking and decided to say hi, 'cause we ain't seen each other since last school year. We were just joking around, next thing is-" Kiba pointed at the tallest boy with the white eyes. "-This blood-sucking, pasty faced _asshole_-"

White-eyes kept a straight face but Tsunade glared at the Lycan. "_Language_."

So they were Vampires, Sakura thought. It made sense, with their pale skin and unimaginable good looks. She looked back to the last Vamp that used to have red eyes. He still ignored her. Sakura felt that she was the only one in the room who sensed how uncomfortable he was, with his hands clenched into tight, unnecessary fist.

Was it because of her?

"Uh, sorry. This _jerk _just goes and calls us straight-up mutts. Right to our faces!" Kiba accused. "Then he goes on calling us flee-bitted dogs! And when Naruto here tries tellin' him to back off, he goes on and makes fun of him for his disability!-"

"Disability!?" Naruto shoved his friend, clearly offended.

"Your _shifting _problem. Anyway, that pissed Naruto off so bad he _essentially_ goes wolf on him, then Sasuke went to stop him. They had a fight and the next thing we all know, Sasuke lost control and threw Naruto through your window."

So this was Sasuke. Sakura's eyes tried to focus on anything but him, feeling her cheeks heat up again. Luckily for her Sasuke just continued to stare ahead, as if she wasn't in the room.

"I see." Tsunade turned to the Vampire with the spiky ponytail. "Your name hasn't been mentioned, Shikamaru. I suppose you were just a bystander?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Shikamaru drawled.

"Can you confirm this story?"

"Yes, more or less, Madam Principle." The Vampire confirmed and Kiba looked smug.

"So what you're saying is," The principle started. "It was Naruto who threw the first punch."

Kiba blinked. "Uh-"

"Naruto?" The blond woman directed her attentions to the other blond in the room.

Naruto hung his head, defeated. "Yeah, I did it."

"Detention. For a month." Naruto flinched at the principle's tone. "It's the start of the year, I hoped I wouldn't have had to deal with this pathetic rivalry for at least a week. And you," Tsunade stared Neji down.

"You're a senior now, and I expected more from you, Neji." The principle shook her head. "You are better than petty insults, yet you insist on using them, furthering the wedge between Vampires and Lycans. Our greatest value we uphold here is unity. You are misrepresenting our institute and bring shame to your family."

Neji was taken down a peg by that last comment.

"And you, Uchiha." Tsunade shook her head. "What you did was reckless, and this isn't the first fight you've been involved with Naruto. You should have let the Hunters handle the situation, yet you fought and lost control of your strength. Whether you know it or not, you and Hyuga both represent the Vampires on this campus. What kind of example are you setting for our younger students? You are advertising division and not only that, you have damaged school property and nearly injured one of our new students!"

All eyes were on Sakura now, who was startled by the sudden attention. "But he didn't! I'm fine!"

"But you could have been." Tsunade reminded, and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Gentlemen, this is a new student, Sakura Haruno. She is a new Slayer in training. You will show her all the curtsey that you have yet to show to each other, and you all owe her an apology."

"Sorry." All the boys apologized, some meaning it more than others, and the Vampires introduced themselves properly.

Shikamaru slumped his shoulders. "Shikimaru Nara. Vampire."

"Neji Hyuga. Vampire." The white-eyes introduced haughtily.

The last teen, Sasuke, whom had refused to meet her eyes the entire meeting, finally looked directly at her. "Sasuke Uchiha. Vampire."

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura said, a little to breathily for her liking. Sasuke just stared at her so intensely it actually made it hard for her breath, and she could feel her cheeks flushing a little more. The hunger, whatever that meant, returned to the boy's eyes and Sakura felt more warmth began to pool in her stomach.

Sasuke seemed to realize what he was doing to her, and his head snapped away.

"Now then. Hyuga, this is your first and last warning." Tsunade told and ignored Naruto's and Kiba's indignant "What!?"

"And Uchiha, you'll be serving one month's detention with Naruto, _and_ you will be paying for the damages done to my office."

Sasuke nodded, face still expressionless. "Yes, Madam Principle."

"Good. You are all dismissed." Tsunade waved her hand at the door. "And if an incident like this occurs again, I will not hesitate to expel _anyone_ involved." The boys nodded and began to exit the room. Sakura went to follow them, when the principle stopped her.

"Just remember Sakura," Tsunade said lowly when the boys exited. "Learn everything you can about what your fellow students are. The demonology sections in our campus library should help. We are completely against demonic feeding here, but many of our students still live off human essence. There will be a select few who will not hesitate to use you for a snack if you are alone and unprepared."

"I . . . I will." Sakura nodded slowly left as well. On the way out, she bumped into Shizune.

"Oh, hello Miss Shizune." Sakura greeted. Shizune was a meek woman, with short black hair and big doe eyes. She worked as Tsunade's secretary and doubled as one of the school nurses.

"Hi Sakura, I heard about what happened." The older woman fretted. "You're not injured are you?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." Sakura assured, clutching the envelope with all her information to her chest. As nice as Shizune was being, Sakura wanted nothing more then to get back to her dorm.

"Those boys." Shizune laughed weakly. "Always stirring up trouble."

"Well they certainly know how to leave an impression." The girl said sheepishly. "I'll to see you later, Miss Shizune, I must get back to my dorm."

"Of course, have a good night." And the young girl was off.

Shizune frowned and entered Tsunade's office, raising hand to her mouth at the sight of all the glass.

"Those boys didn't even last one afternoon." Tsunade said, not looking at her assistant and sat down in her office chair.

"The groundskeeper will be up in a few minutes, Tsunade-sama." Shizune told and gently stepped through the glass towards to her boss's desk.

The blond eyes her assistant. "Good, but that's not why you're here."

"No. I just wanted again to express my concerns." Shizune explained in a lower voice, twiddling her thumbs. "Are you sure it's safe to have Sakura here? We already have our hands full with hiding _Naruto_. If anyone found out about either of them, they both could be compromised, as well as the rest of the school-"

"And where else would send her, Shizune? Sakura and Naruto are safer here where we can keep an eye on_ both_ of them." Tsunade shot back, trying to sense if there was anyone listening. There wasn't. "I will not turn her away, especially when her life is at risk with that seal still on her."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, I did not mean to be disrespectful, or make it seem like I care any less about Sakura." Shizune bowed deeply. "I just worry terribly."

"I understand your concern." Tsunade acknowledged gravely. "But we'll keep her safe. We'll keep them both safe."

* * *

"That's so fucking unfair!" Naruto whined as the boys walked back to the dorm. They had all finally exited the office area and headed, where they were greeted with students who pointed and gossiped about what had happened that afternoon. "Pureblooded bastard! Only getting off with a warning."

"Look on the bright side, man." Kiba tried. "At least Uchiha got detention with ya, _and_ he's got to pay for the window."

"He should be the one to pay for it, it wouldn't do anything anyway." Naruto mumbled. "He's loaded."

The Vampires walked ahead of them and didn't say a word to the Lycans, as they were having their own hushed conversation.

"Curse you, Uchiha." Neji grounded out, eyes fixed on the boys dorm as they made their way to the entrance. "You're an embarrassment."

"Chill Neji," Shikamaru hushed, though Sasuke didn't looked fazed by the Hyuga's insult. "You're no better. You ran your mouth worse than Kiba does when he sees a girl with a toned pair of legs."

The Hyuga whipped around and faced his fellow Vampire. "Do not compare me to that _dog_."

"Stop starting shit." Shikamaru spoke bluntly. "This all too troublesome . . ."

"Neji nii-san? Shi-Shikamaru-kun?"

The boys looked up.

Standing by the boy's dorm entrance was Neji's cousin, Hinata Hyuga.

Neji immediately dropped his scowl and ran up the steps to his younger cousin. "Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was o-off to help Hanabi-chan settle in w-when I heard what h-happened."  
Hinata stuttered as usual with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked behind her cousin. "N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you al-alright?"

"I'm fine Hina!" Naruto grinned, not noticing how deeply the female Vampire blushed at his attention. "Not a scratch on me, but your cousin's still an asshole!"

"_Uzumaki_." Neji growled. He was about ready to jump the blond. "Watch how you speak to those above your station."

"I wasn't calling _her_ an asshole!" Naruto called out, and Hinata placed a hand on her cousin's arm to keep him from charging at the Lycan.

"I'm just g-glad everyone's o-ok." Hinata smiled shyly and Naruto's grin brightened.

"Are you sure? I heard Uzumaki got his ass beat." They heard a voice call. Everyone looked up to see Suigestu Hozuki leaning out of a second floor window.

Kiba snarled and flipped the white-haired boy off. "Shut up Hozuki! No one asked you!"

"Well if you weren't being so damn loud!" Suigetsu yelled. "It might set Jugo off and I know nobody wants that."

"I'm _fine_." They heard Jugo's deep voice call from inside the dorm room.

Suigetsu waved him off. "Where's Sasuke anyway?"

Kiba raised a brow. "What do ya mean? He's right-"

But Sasuke wasn't. He had disappeared.

"I-I think I s-saw him h-head toward t-the library." Hinata said and hoped it would help.

"Probably just needs to blow of some steam." Suigetsu suggested and everyone seemed to buy it, rather they didn't care what Sasuke did.

"Come Hinata, I'll walk you back to the girl's dorm." Hinata allowed her cousin to link her arm with his and they headed towards the girls dorms.

"See ya Hinata!" Naruto waved at the girl's retreating form before he turned to his friend. "How the hell is she related to that bastard?"

"Satan only knows, man." Kiba patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'll be swinging by the girl's dorm too, got to give Ino some stuff." Shikamaru announced and turned to follow the Hyugas. "Tell Chouji I'm not dead if you see him."

"Can do." Naruto saluted and the Lycan's headed inside.

Suigetsu shut the window to his and Jugo's shared dorm room. Said gentle giant looked up from his book he was reading on his bed. "So where's Sasuke?"

"Princess Hyuga said he was headed towards the library." Suigestsu relayed with a frown on his face.

Jugo connected the dots. "Karin's still at the library."

"Yeah, well," The white-haired teens shrugged. "I guess he had to get his next fix sometime . . ."

* * *

"Mmm! Sasuke-kun! There's no need to rush." Karin chided and bit her lip when she felt the Uchiha sink his fangs harshly into her neck.

Sasuke had her backed up against a wall out the back of the library. The redhead had her arms wrapped around the pureblood vampire while he had his head buried in the crook of her neck, one of his hands holding up her thigh to his hip so he get closer to her. For once in his life Sasuke was actually thankful for Karin's over use of perfume. The chemical smell burned his nose slightly, but it got rid of the girl's scent from his nose.

Not 'the girl'. Her name was Sakura, after blossoms that were the same shade of pink as her hair. He was so close to her. It took everything in him not to jump her right then and there. He knew she noticed he was restraining himself, and refusing to look at her only made it worse. The pretty blush that rose to her pale cheeks and only got deeper through out the meeting didn't help his dilemma either.

The need for blood burned his throat. It was as if someone shoved a hot poker into his mouth. He wanted Sakura's blood. He wondered what it would taste like. Probably better than Karin's flavour.

But whether it was for her blood he longed for or something else, Sasuke was sure. All he knew was that he needed blood, and Karin's would have to do.

For the time being.


End file.
